brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:CJC95/2012
AWESOME Harry potter years 5-7 Yes i have the rom but i havent played it much. I dont know i havent unlocked those characters yet. Deleting Images Could you give NXTbot Admin rights for a day or so? There are now ~1000 files in Category:Unusedfiles, and I can't handle anymore. (Oh, and if you're wondering why quite a few were put there by User:Betacommand, he helped me with a problem I was having with them.) PS. Loving the quote on your page :P :Ok, I can handle more than 1000. Oh well, that desn't change much. ::This will probably annoy you because you'll be hunting for it for ages when you get a message (it happens to me too), but I just noticed your message on mine, and i know. That's all. :::Well I'm spamming it with Review stuff, so same. Hey, if you're on can you get on IRC? Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) 20:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) You're kidding me, right. It is "encyclopedia"! --LEGOCityManiac11 01:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Poll If you want some proof that I'm not the only one sick of your crap, check the poll on my page. The poll subject is "Who is the most annoying active Admin?". It has the names of all the active Admins, and so far you are the only one with any votes, a total of 6, including mine. 16:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Lol, responded on your tp. - CJC 18:59, January 4, 2012 (UTC) *: @Dataman1 -''' Why do you have to be so negative to CJC? What has he done wrong to you? People need to stop being so negative on this wiki, and start getting along with one another. 23:16, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Message just up there ^^^^ : :P :: :P - CJC 18:59, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the cake!!! -Lego Whovian 18:02, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: (no subject) * Oh, I wondered who made them. :P I saw you used a lot... :3 20:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) *: Wow. Easy page creation, eh? 20:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Review Could you please give me some constructive criticism about how I could of made my contest entry review better? Keep up the good work, 23:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Bot Mind taking a look at Brickipedia:Bots_for_Approval/BfA/KoNbot? Thanks, 19:35, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I also want to redesign all of the BAG stuff... we aren't Wikipedia, so we don't need all the complex stuff that Lcawte copied over :p 19:44, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool - CJC 19:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC) lol Call me a noob, but how do I upload videos? :P -[[User:King of Nynrah|'''King of Nynrah]] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 19:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Umm...special:upload??? - CJC 20:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Bots !!!!! I saw that too. +30 edits in a minute! No need to fly off the handle, everything has been cleared up. [cite] I know, I left you that message just to inform you about it in case you missed it. Cake. [1] [2] [3] Hello CJC95! I added most of the Star Wars 2012 Summer sets on Brickipedia. And I don't know if you would like me to leave them up or take em' down. So, I thought I should let you know. Rogue Outlaw Can you unban me from chat Dino2012 20:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Dino2012 Bot Umm, you might want to put a check in place to stop this happening. (talking about the 4-7th revisions) :P How was i spamming? Dino2012 18:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Oh sorry it was my computer doing that Dino2012 18:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Hi Clone gunner commander jedi keeps removing other people's discussion sections (including mine) on his talk pages thinking they're pointless. I keep restoring any of them but he removes one or two of them again after a few hours. I would suggest to stop him from doing that. 19:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) *It is technically his talk page and can do anything he wants to it- even if it means he doesn't want to receive any messages.. 20:01, January 17, 2012 (UTC) **^^ - CJC 20:25, January 17, 2012 (UTC) *It's annoying, however, when he's edit warring and refuses to discuss. FB100Z • talk • 20:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC) **Perhaps, but I fail to see what I can do. - CJC 20:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Cake Get on chat. Unblock Me Can you please unban me from chat.I apologize for what I've done and will not do it again. --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 23:10, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Semantic Ya, we did, as did NHL with his reviews infobox. . OMG Look up there! That's how semantic can go wrong! * You entered an undefined property in the show statement, which I think basically brings up a list of every single thing on the wiki :) 11:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) **I know. I left it there to show CJC how easily semantic can go wrong. :P That was yesterday and since then i've done nothing.. i have already been warned By Cligra.. User:Creature114 Creature114 Semantic Yup, you're right. At the end of Set we have . I'll add that to Book. :Yup, and when I've finished that, I'll be doing it for your template as well. :D ::And then it's themes, inventories, parts, minifigures, and before you know it the whole wiki is controlled by semantic! :::I added the #declare, but then I reverted my edit because I was rushing, and I did it wrong.. O_o So is it working now? 20:59, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Minifigure * Hey, so what's the status on "minifigure" these days- is it m or M? Thanks, 23:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) chat mod I will only use the chat mod to settle disputes, please dont oppose i really want that position BAN Can you please ban this user they keep reverting my edits on my own talk page its annoying. Ah yes, sorry. Should I remove them or leave them there? Some of the pages I didn't edit had Racers as a category, that's why I decided to add Racers to the pages that didn't have them. --LSCStealthNinja 18:32, January 27, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja New colour to the palette Sorry for giving you this trouble, was just about to work it out myself... anyways, the colour I want to add is Dark Turquoise, I think that would best be #04B4AE according to this. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 18:40, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, thanks! -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 09:58, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry, should I remove them? I thought that the Racers Vategory belonged there. Really sorry :( --LSCStealthNinja 20:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja *Category :D --LSCStealthNinja 20:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja Thanks, sorry again :D --LSCStealthNinja 20:52, January 30, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja Editconflict Edit conflict with ^users talkpage :P Oh, and lovin' the "AWESOME". :I'm bot-reversing most of 'em. categories OK. -Lego Whovian 20:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmm Do you have a plan..? =D :Cor, there's hundreds! That, my friend, is a neat idea. ::Just a few random messages for you... :::The Manchester one looks great (but the links don't work (but I assume this is what you are doing)), but the windsor ones are a bit out of alignment for me. ::::I love the different icons for different things. Help Can I help you with anything with those Windsor maps? -- 03:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Your Monument * this :D 22:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) CJC Please Let Me Chat I dIDN'T dO anything To You if i did im sorry and i feel bad about it i'm trying to be nice to everyone here sincerly,ghost rider 12 Could you fix my TP? 20:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) How long am i going to be blocked from chat? -- Greenlantern4 :Check Brickipedia:Chat. - CJC 19:10, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks CGCJ ban him for saying that -- }}+1|num+1 exists|num+1 does not exist}} while Simply, No. (Can I ask what you're thinking of? I might be able to help.) THanks, :Sorry, I don't quite get you, can you explain more? Strange Message CJC95 why did you block me on wikiansers lego come on now i do not want to what for desember 1st 2012 just why >:( while You could do ifexist:this |this |ifexist:this+1 |this+1 |ifexist:this+2 |this+2 |ifexist:this+3 |this+3 |and so on But that would only allow you to go as far as you've said (ie. in my example, the max would be +3 of the original. Newsletter Bots It seems as though my Bot request has been forgotten (again). :P BFA Bot1200 It's Me #The extra height was becuase of a couple on linebreaks before the noinclude, but outside the includeonly (if you get me). #There was a noinclude in the middle of Suc-s. Also, when you're using Background or Header, you need to link the theme, like Thanks, :I've found another error with the theme colouring due to using "#"s in wikitables. This will need a bit of thought, so I'll get back to you. Cross the line? What do you mean? Happy Birthday Happy Birthday CJC, if I don't see you on chat tonight, could you or Clig reinstate my rights, thanks. P.S. Here's some cake... It's Me (2) Semantic - Yes we could. Its happenning becuase with any themes that return a hex code (#FF0000 or somat) the hash sign is treated as a part of the wikitable syntax. The way to solve this is using html tables. :darkred isn't a problem? :DEDDE2 would need a #hash #infront #of #it (#i #think) Newsletter Chat Honeyde's on chat if you wantz him. Thanks. 21:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :P Should I delete Astromech Droid since it is an inverse group? I mean, we don't have a Jedi page, so why an Astromech droid page? 02:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah, the game is fantastically fun. The blog works fine for me. Try it again now, the site may have been down temporarily. BF2 Talk 13:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Recently played Driver: San Francisco. The game is fantastic and I posted about it on my blog. BF2 Talk 13:54, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I tried to create Template:MPC on a different wiki but it didn't show up like how it is here. Why? 15:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) So I would have to make .css or .jss on that wiki? 15:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Click a Brick Hi CJC, in regard to your kind offer last night on chat about Click a Brick, I was wondering if you'd like to become an author at Click a Brick. This would enable you to write and publish posts of the latest news, deals or reviews etc... If you're interested then I will provide you with extra details. Please note that I won't be offended if you're not interested, I just thought I'd offer it to you in case you're interested. :) Kind regards. 13:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete a picture for the gallery in the page of The First Spinjitzu Master? Is it because that picture I posted was copyright? I didn't know. Newsletter Hi CJC, thanks for letting me know. I'm currently on holiday (well sort of) and have limited internet access as I can only use my iPhone to access the Internet. If you'd like me to read your post first then please feel free to leave it in a message on my talk page or email me at skp4472@gmail.com. If im happy with it (which im sure i will be) I'll ask you to post it on Click a Brick. :) Thanks again for all your help, it's muh appreciated! Kind regards. 20:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh dear, not to worry. That post about the new architecture set was good, it was short and made the point very clear. Thanks again for your help. :) Kind regards. 07:48, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Surprise! space figs I'm not sure why either, but he was in the SP II theme, so I'll leave it there if that's alright? Newsletter Space Pirate Hi CJC, What's with the space pirate on my customs page? Quiz Hosting? Hello there CJC95! I send this message to Cligra, but thought I would copy it to some of the other admins. My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. Lego Batman 2 recently came out and we would love to highlight the content on the game and on the wiki as a whole! In particular, we think your users might enjoy the relatively new quiz feature. You can see an example here on the MLP wiki. If you have any feedback or input, or even want to suggest questions and answers, let me know on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Botzes Again Hello! I believe my bot request has been inactive for slightly longer than a week, so I'm just requesting you check it again. :) my wiki hey its me Legoisawesome i am wondering if you could join my wiki cause we are planning for a huge expansion and it wont be realesed till late august and early september so just meet me on this site i am linking http://customrider.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_rider_Wiki RE: It is all apart of my master plan :P 15:54, August 5, 2012 (UTC) CJC's Commandos? Are you gonna continue? Red links destruction sounds fun... 22:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Sonofhades101 * ^ I've been meaning to ask you this for a couple of weeks :P Just wondering, because I'd like to keep this running and Cligra's offered to do it. Thanks :) 02:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Reward So not cheating... :P 00:13, August 7, 2012 (UTC) F12 Me and NHL have discussed it, and I was just wondering if you would mind at all if I took over the F12 Commando division. I'm rather guessing not, since you deleted your blog, but I figured I should ask. * ^ no pressure though. If you did want to create a blog sometime down the line, you're more than welcome to keep the job :) 08:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ? I don't mean to be rude, so I hope this doesn't sound rude, but I don't know what your talking about. Are you talking about blog posts, or my editing to pages, or what?--Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000 (talk) 05:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. I can also link to those on the main blog, if you'd like. That'd probably get a few more people to notice them. chat Bot How do you make a chat bot?, Commander bsyew :IDK. ~ CJC 22:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC) new custom minifigure wiki hi its me legoisawesome now known as starrman come to my site in a few days i want you to see the wiki but for now talk to me on this lnk http://fanfictoku.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfictoku_Wiki :No. ~ CJC 22:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) why --Starrman (talk) 22:05, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Because I don't know what fanfictoku is. ~ CJC 22:07, August 11, 2012 (UTC) well just meet on chat and no i am not asking you to join that wiki its a future wiki i am planning :I'm already in a chat though, here. ~ CJC 22:12, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: do you know why i was banned on the chat? --Finnfan99 (talk) 19:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) none of that happened. you cant unban me. im too young to be on chat. so i take that chance not to be unbanned Adding the YouTube Player Hello CJC, I'm from the Creepypasta Wikia. I was recommended to talk to you and another admin about your YouTube Music Template. I would like to know how you add it on to the Wikia if you don't mind me using. I was also told that you needed about 5 other pages to add in order to make the Template work. If you could, please reply back to me on the CP wikia. Adding it to our Wikia will help us develop the site even more Thank you ^_^ Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 05:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Images Hm, what do you mean? Is this new or something because I don't know how to do that? 'TheBakonBitz My Talkpage Support My RPG Ninjago Ninjaball Run ' Item No's * 9003080-9002076_Yoda_Clock_and_Watch_Bundle. Any idea what's up with the massive item number with a dash in the middle of it? :S 23:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Please go to that test wiki of mine that you found, I've got an SPI for you, and pcriot is down. ** NVM, adminwiki is back up, and you don't seem active anyway. :P *** Well, it was dealt with yesterday- and it turned out the socks had already been blocked by you! You're just ''that good... :P Oh, nevermind. Just remember that you were awesome and solved the problem. :P OMG, I'm CJC's BIGGEST FAN!!! Here you go. :D Oh, and what show is that animation gif on your userpage from? Kind regards, 19:17, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Re something and not Re something else * So, do you think that's the way the item numbers should be done for those sets then? It looks a bit weird to me, but I honestly don't care what format they use as long as it's consistent. About the TBA- I think it used to stand for "to be advised", not announced, and was a reference to the item number. I don't really get why we need a TBA out the front of everything though. 07:58, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I think we just missed each other in Chat. :P :And, yeah, I just deleted your talkpage.. I'm totally fit for admin tools.. :P CJ, I WAS JUST MAD. SORRY :( Chancor (talk) 16:16, August 28, 2012 (UTC)CHANCOR User:CJCisAWESOME. Really? :P For reals man i leaved it to deer not to u man Lego30 (talk) 03:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) mind ur own bussnies Newsletter Bot Approval Again Hey, since Lcawte's inactive, you've got the last vote on my Bot1200 BfA request. Ajr already voted, so it's pretty much you're choice. :) (and you may want to talk with Ajr about possibly adding NXT to the BAG) nvm Small Fixes There is a massive blank space on the top of the main page, and the navigation bar (specifically the Content section) is covered by the contribution button. Do you want me to fix them? Let me know! ' PORTERFIELD ' 19:55, September 6, 2012 (UTC) BAG Yeah, sure, if you want me in. Thanks! QCG Request :Brickipedia:Quality_Check_Group/Requests Can you please comment on the first one, and say what you think should happen? 19:03, September 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Finnfan Sure. I already had until CJIW7 brought it up again. FRIENDS! FRIENDS! FRIENDS! Newsletter Re: Ambassador * Can't say I remember that one, but sure, getting an ambassador would come in handy. I have no idea how it works either, or really what exactly they do :P 12:06, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ** Thanks :D But at least for now, I think I'd rather keep by anonymity, and I don't really think I'd make much of a candidate anyway :) I'd happily nominate you too if you're eligible to be nommed :) 02:09, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday! Any chance we could somehow replace evil new search with this? type=search Brilliant idea! use that. :Not sure how you would get it on every page though.... ~ CJC 21:03, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::That's what I've been wondering. Is there something in the css or js we could add it to? :::IDK - all the css and js I've added has been poorly adapted from other wikis :P ~ CJC 16:01, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Did you ever put the template mentioned in this forum into effect? If you haven't, do you still wish to? Stop that!warum delete you the pages Davy Jones hogoblins?????(88.71.17.134) Wikia's Fantasy Fellowship Hey there! Wikia is hosting a "Fantasy Fellowship" to commemorate The Hobbit and Hobbit Day! We're delivering exclusive content via Fantasy Fellowship and we would love it if Brickipedia participated in the webring. Check out this blog on how your community can get involved! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:42, September 21, 2012 (UTC) JS It was causing errors that meant the rest of common.js, and the skin.js files weren't executing, so that's why I got rid of it. Seems to be fine now, though. New parts numbering system Take a look when you have the chance - 18:39, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Broken Redirects Hi. Could you please elaborate on what should be done in regards to me adding speedy delete templates to Broken Redirect pages such as this page. All I want to do is tag pages that no pages link to for speedy delete because they seem to have no point..... Sorry if I am causing problems for Brickipedia, all my edits are not pre-meditated to initiate issues on this encyclopedia. :) Cheers, Arrrran (talk) 22:45, September 29, 2012 (UTC) * Thank you very much for resolving this matter for me, CJC95. Cheers, Arrrran (talk) 22:49, September 29, 2012 (UTC) A few questions Hi. Recently when I have been editing, I noticed a few things in which seem quite "odd". First of all, when I add Template:External info or Template:External info/Part Wikia has me enter CAPTCHA characters - does this have anything to do with the status of my user rights? Because I seem to only be E-mail confirmed, and do I need to be Auto-confirmed? Also, for some reason after some edits I make, it seems to add a text wall of categories (it doesn't do this all the time, I make sure it doesn't; and if it does, I correct it). What's the issue with that? Thanks for your time. Cheers, Arrrran (talk) 04:26, October 1, 2012 (UTC) *Oh alright - I guess I need to try to get Autoconfirmed then... Thanks a lot, CJC95. :) Arrrran (talk) 08:46, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Disrupting your innovation with pointless question (Pretty pointless check (sorry if it sounds like I think you're stupid), but you do know about ?) I think I might've looked into this before. I didn't implement it, so it might not be possible (I can't really remember). You can do sortable wikitables (I don't really like wikitables, I can't understand the markup), have a look here. Cheers, :Sortable wikitables are done with JS, so the only way of making a sortable html table would be to write a whole sortable table library of your own. Not pheasable. Feel free to do some of the semantic bot stuff, I've done all the categories I could think of, but I've probably missed some. ::Looking good. The key chains that are appearing in the wrong place should move eventually; they need purging, so you could purge them all manually, but they will eventually be purged automatically. Can I contribute? I've got a lettle thing for the 'released' bit somewhere that does something neat I seem to remember (are you getting rid of the how-long-till-set-is-realeased-coloury-thingy?). :::Yeah, I did notice. (Using templates as talk pages =D) Re: Blobby O: Shocking! SMW I know that the sorting is not totally random, but I agree, it's not perfect. I reall need Special:Ask to fix this! About the image size, I've always been keen to keep it small, because otherwise the table ends up being rediculously big. Cheers, :Yup, you're totally right. ThemeTable's first parameter can be used to specify a different category to the page name, and this should fix the problem. This first parameter is already being used in these two cases though, so I need to investigate further. Thanks, ::Just noticed a much bigger problem, so I need to resolve that before this. See Forum:themeTable. Not that I'm hugely interested but... * Is there anything to suggest that the two blue suitcases are the same (and have the same item number)? 12:14, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ** Fair enough, I never noticed it was only one number different. Guess we'll see what happens in 2013 :) 21:56, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Prices Hey, I was editing and I noticed Boba Fett Maquette has a CA price, which isn't included in part of the US, UK, DE, and AU sections. Should we add flags for prices such as these? - In Range. Take a Shot. 22:53, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it is there. ~ CJC 16:59, November 5, 2012 (UTC) The Holy Trinity Well, I know you're not here (sorta? maybe?), but that's really why I'm leaving this message So, as you're inactive (sorta? maybe?), I was wondering if it would be alright if I requested CheckUser (Ajr said to ask you) :Yea ~ CJC 16:59, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Why yes, it is ...and also see here. :D Re: Bot I'll try to get it done today. I'm quite busy with the school year ending soon and trying to get stuff down... 01:32, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I wasn't around when you sent the message, it's probably easier to email me. 18:31, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I sent you an email about an hour and a half ago. Or ? 20:43, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Name Change Hi CJC! I want to change my name. I know you once changed yours before, and I wanted to ask how long it took the Wikia Staff to update it. I just got the 200 days achievement and I don't want to miss a day and here it says that it may take several hours or even a day. So I'll be very happy to know. Thanks. - 12:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the late reply. I usually don't save image under LDD file names anymore, those were "the old days". I'm alright with re-uploading any images that have been removed. I don't notice any important images gone, but thanks for giving me the news. - 12:16, December 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ninjago Alrighty, I'll keep an eye on it. I know enough about the show, so it's ok, you have my permission. :P Good luck! - 18:11, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh Hush You Don't mock my poor spelling. :P - 18:56, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Requests for Chat Mod page Um, CJC, there's a bit of a formatting error on the requests for chat mod page. :P I've tried solving it, but despite knowing what the problem is ("" isn't working) I don't know how to solve it. *Never mind. Berrybrick fixed it. :P He, I was just wondering how to use AutoWikiBrowser. I downloaded it and now I was hoping that someone would tell me what to do next (I wanted it to replace words). Thanks, 02:42, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Thorin is on. Re: Chat I am currently on chat, if you wish to find me. Thorin, At your service! 02:55, December 31, 2012 (UTC)